


to be golden with you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Light Angst, Loyalty, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even if Charlotte's the champion, she still wants you to shine, just like her. Doesn’t she?</i>
</p><p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5870924#t5870924">"Dana/Charlotte, loyalty"</a>. (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be golden with you

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea why this ended up in second person, but it seemed to fit best. i also actually know very little about dana and any current wwe goings on, so if she strikes you as being out of character here, i apologise.

Sometimes, you can’t help but wonder if you’re making the right choice in sticking by Charlotte, if you should have listened to Becky and Nattie instead. Sometimes, you miss Emma so much that the pain you feel from it makes you sick to your stomach. She, at least, saw you as an equal.

Maybe Charlotte _shouldn’t_ be seeing you as an equal, though. She’s a champion, and she’s been a champion for a long time now. And even despite that, she still wants you to shine, just like her. Doesn’t she? You frown, because sometimes it’s really difficult to tell how Charlotte feels about you, but then you can hear her calling “Dana? Where are you?” from somewhere behind you, and the frown almost immediately turns into a grin at the sound. She’s looking for you. She _wants_ you, is thinking of you, has something useful for you to do.

“Coming!” you call back, and you hurry over to find her, not wanting to keep her waiting.


End file.
